Gotei 14: The Exiled 5
by PopTheTop
Summary: When Hitsugaya encounters shinigami who claim theyre from squad 14 he doesnt know if he should believe it.Then the case is opened and Hitsugaya&4 shinigami are sent after the exiled 5.But what happens when feelings that have never occured come forward?
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to make a Bleach Story because I started watching Bleach again today and I finally saw the 2nd movie about Hitsugaya-Taichou! YAY! haha. I'm just starting episode 166 right now as I'm typing this. I haven't watched Bleach since January of 2008, so it's been a while, and since I'm now on break, I thought I'd catch up! Only 22 more episodes before I'm fully caught up again. 11 more hours of Bleach! YAY! haha... Well, I'll appriciate any comments you have, and if you really must flame, don't be to harsh. Or else I'll die from laughter at how stupid you were to try to get me upset. Critism is fine though, as long as it's constructive! On, and I have words to know at the bottom... so if you don't know what something is, it's more likely at the bottom. Peace. Love. and have a wonderfull day. :)  
-PopTheTop

* * *

**

**Chapter 01**

"_Kuchihateru_.." A light flashed and his green eyes jumped around, watching as the place where he stood soon looked like it was rotting away, as if houndreds of years had pasted, and no one had been there. "_Monshi...Hitsugaya Toshiro..._" He jumped back as a Shinigami appeared infront of him, their blade rusted yet sharp as it was thrusted his way. He jumped back, deflecting the blow.The rusted blade came at him again and he blocked, the blade pushing down hard on him as he pushed back. He got a good look finally of his oppenent. He was dressed in a black _haori_ and white _hakama_ with a white _uwagi_. His sash that was wrapped around his waist was black, matching his _haori._ The opponent jumped back, a cackle filling the air.

"Genkei-taichou..." A girl with cold blue eyes appeared. "I will finish this _Shinigami_." The opponent nodded and jumped off into darkness, disappearing as the rotting area returned to it's normal state. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of squad 10 of the 13 protection squads..." She said walking over to him. Hitsugaya was not going to let his guard down to easily. She wore a similar outfit to the other one, only without the Haori. "How weird it is to say 13 and not 14 like it use to be..." She said emotionless like the rest of her speaking. "But I doubt that you would remember all of this..."

"Who are you." Hitsugaya demanded of her.

"My name is Shiraha Yuki, vice captin of squad 14." She said coldly as she stood just feet away from him. "Or as you would know, an exiled Shinigami." She closed her eyes and soon everything went dark for Hitsugaya.

His eyes opened and he was staring at the ceiling in squad 4's medical unit. "Hitsugaya-taichou!" one of the members said noticing him coming too. "Taichou! Taichou!" He ran out of the room leaving Toshiro there alone.

_"Shiraha Yuki...Squad 14..."_ He thought about what she had told him. But he couldn't remember what happened. He remembered watching her close her eyes, it was as if it was in slow motion, and then she let out a small smirk before his world went dark.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I'm glad to see you are awake." Unohana said as she entered the room.

"What...happened?" Toshiro asked as he clenched the sheet as he looked over at her.

"Kurosaki Ichigo found you last night near his house." She informed him. "He said that there was a huge release of reiatsu before he found you unconcious and injured. Do you mind explaining what happened or what you remember?"

"There were two people...shinigamis... but they said they were from the 14th squad..." Toshiro said trying to remember. "Shiraha Yuki... she said she was vice captin of squad 14 and the other was called Genkei."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, there is and never has been a squad 14. It's always been the gotei 13." Unahana said, sounding a bit concerned about Hitsugaya.

"That's what I thought... but then she said that I probably wouldn't remember it..." Hitsugaya said, arguing with himself on the inside on weather or not there was a 14th squad.

"Well, well... I never thought that I would hear about squad 14 again..." The two turned as Kyouraku-taichou and Ukitake-taichou entered with Nanao-Fukutaicho. "What about you Jyuushiro?"

"We don't mean to have been easedropping, but I honnestly can't think of another way to put it." Ukitake said smiling. "And I had to see how Shiro-chan was coming along."

"Don't call me Shiro-chan..." Toshiro glared. "But what do you know of squad 14."

"They were all exiled a good two houndred and fifty years ago." Kyouraku said rubbing his chin remembering. "The whole squad went against what Captain Commander Yamamoto had said. All but five of the squad were killed those other five escaped."

"Yamaro Genkei: captain; Shiraha Yuki: vice captain; Kuchiki Kyomi: Third seat; Raiku Yohime: Fourth seat and Ryukai Yatsushiro: seventh seat." Nanao read from a piece of paper in her notebook. "But about two houndred years ago all five were reported to be dead, killed in battle... and no one had heard of them since, so the case was closed..."

"But seeing as you have had a run-in with them, the case might as well be re-opened." Ukitake said and Kyouraku nodded in agreement. "Captain Commander Yamamoto is going to have a meeting tonight for all captains and vice captins to be there. Hopefully you'll be healed enough to attended, Shiro-chan."

"Don't call me Shiro-chan." Toshiro said again. "And I'll be there." He said looking at Ukitake seriously. Ukitake let out a coy smile before turning.

"Shunsui, don't you think it's about time we go out and have some morning tea?" Ukitake said turning.

"Yes. That sounds wonderful." Kyouraku agreed. "See you tonight, Toshiro." The two waved farewell over their shoulders as Nanao followed them out.

Unohana let out a sigh, getting Toshiro's attention. "Looks like there won't be any breaks today." She said with a small smile towards Toshiro.

"I'm going to get some rest." He said coldly before rolling onto his side and pulling the sheet over him so only the tips of his hair could be seen.

* * *

**_Kuchihateru_: to decay, to rot away, to rust.  
****_Monshi:_To die in agony  
****_Haori_: Japanese Formal Coat Captin's  
****_Hakama_: Men's formal divided skirt Shinigami pants  
****_Uwagi_: coat, jacket, tunic, outer garment shinigami top  
****_Shiraha_: White Feather  
****_Yuki:_ snow  
****_Taichou_: Captain  
****_Fukutaichou_: Vice Captain  
****_Shiro-chan:_ Whitey-chan. To_shiro_ and Jyuu_shiro_ both have white hair, _shiro_ meaning white. So Ukitake will sometimes call Hitsugaya _shiro-chan_.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two now out! YAY! Reviews are loved! :) peace. Love. and have a wonderfull day!  
-PopTheTop  
P.S.- I'm on Episode 170 now! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 02:  
**  
It was bright in Karakura Town and Ichigo was walking back to his house with Rukia, Inoue, Chad, and Ishida when a girl ran by them, knocking Ishida out of the way. Three buffer guys chasing after her. "Oi!" Ichigo yelled grabbing one of the guys while Chad grabbed another, while the third chased after her. Ichigo and Chad threw the guys to the ground after knocking them out. Ichigo ran after the third guy just as he ran grabbed the girl. "Let her go!" He yelled pulling the third guy off her and knocking him out as well.

The girl was on the ground shaking and rubbing her arm. When she saw Ichigo's shadow fall over her, she flinched before looking up. "Hey, are you okay?" She looked over as Rukia and the others appeared.

"Y-yeah..." She said pushing her dark brown hair out of her eyes revealing her light brown ones. "Thank you so much!" She got up and bowed to them. "My name is Raiku Yohime. I'm knew around town and I don't know that much about which parts are good and what parts are bad. And so when I accidently knocked this guys drink onto his lap I didn't know I would be chased accross town for the last two and a half hours." She said with a smile.

"I'm Ichigo, and these are my friends, Chad, Inoue, Rukia and Ishida." Ichigo siad introducing them all. "Why don't you come with us and we can get you a ride back to where you're from."

"O-oh okay." She said blushing a bit while her hair fell over her eyes again. She pushed it back and started to walk with them.

"So Yohime, where are you from if your new to town?" Inoue asked her.

"Oh..um..." She thought about it for a second, "Yamaha!" She said spotting a music store.

"Oh! Is it nice there? I think I've heard of it before." Inoue said while Ishida glanced over to Ichigo to see him and Rukia had the same suspicious looks on their face.

"Yeah, during the summers it's so much fun to go to the beaches, but durring the winter it's really cold!" Yohime said rubbing her arms, gesturing the coldness.

"Oh..." Inoue said taking it all in. "What island is it on?"

"It's on a really small island that isn't really considered as part of Japan, but it's way down south!" Yohime said.

"Yoh-kun!" Yohime stopped and turned to see a small boy that looked like he was no older than eight run down the street, a trail of dirt behind him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to wonder off!?" The small boy had long white hair in a pony tail that went to his knees, with a few thick pieces sticking out from underneath his red benie that fell around his eyes.

"Yatsushiro!" Yohime said sounding surprised to see the small boy. "I..uh..." She blushed, not able to think of an answer.

"You wandered off and didn't tell Yuki-san that you were taking off! Are you trying to get in trouble!?" The boy yelled at him.

"Hey kid, chill out! She ran into some trouble, but she's all fine." Ichigo said going down to the kids level.

"Kid?! Who the hell are you calling a kid!? I'll have you know that I'm-" Yohime picked up the boy and covered his mouth.

"I'm terribly sorry about this. But I'll leave you here. It was nice to meet you all." She said waving with one hand while holding the other over the kids mouth. "bye bye!"

"Suspicious much?" Rukia said watching as Yohime and Yatsushiro took off down the street.

"Very." Chad agreed.

"Did you get that feel of her spiritual energy?" Ishida asked them and they all nodded except for Inoue.

"I thought she was nice. Maybe durring the summer we'll be able to go to Yamaha."

"Orihime...Yamaha is a music shop, not a place..." Ishida tried explaining to her, but they knew she wouldn't get it.

They soon arrived at Urahara's shop and entered to find Renji there. "Renji, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked him.

"I've got some news from Soul Society..." He said setting down his cup of tea he was drinking from. Urahara, Yoruichi and Renji all sat at the table while the others filed in.

"What is it?" Ishida asked him.

"A case is being opened up again..." Yoruichi began, "About squad 14."

"Squad 14?" The five teenagers shared the same shocked expression.

"I didn't know there was a squad 14." Rukia said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. About two houndred and fifty years ago, squad 14 was exiled, but only five still survive. Hitsugaya-taichou went against the old captain and vice captain just last night when Ichigo had found him." Yoruichi explained.

"What do the five look like? Do you know?" Ishida asked her, "Names, anything?"

"We're not allowed to release the information yet." Renji interjected. "We have a meeting tonight, and we'll get back to you on everything tomorrow."

"So if anything suspicious araises contact us immidiately." Yoruichi said standing up. "We have to head back to soul society."

"Right."

"We'll see you all tomorrow." Renji said as the two left.

"A 14th squad..." Ichigo said.

"I wonder what happened for them to be exiled..." Ishida questioned outloud.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 03!! yay! well...no one has reviewed yet... aw man... lol oh well... hope you enjoy. :) Peace love and have a wonderfull day!  
-PopTheTop**

* * *

**Chapter 03:  
**  
"Taichou! There's to many of them! We have to fall back!" Yuki called as she landed back on the ground from attacking a hollow.

_"We cannot! We cannot let Sereitai down!" Genkei yelled as he sliced a menos down._

_"All they do is multiply by the dozen! We'll just have to shut down this sector!" Yuki said dodging a cero from another menos._

_"Retreat!" Genkei yelled as his troops all yelled and pulled back. Casualties lied on the blood splattered ground._

_The doors slammed shut and Yuki and Genkei stood infront of Captain Commander Yamamoto. "You have betrayed Soul Society by letting a whole sector be over-run with hollows! Squad 14 will be disbanned." Yamamoto said, making his call._

_"NO! You can't just disban us just because we were outnumbered, and out powered! This isn't right!" Yuki shouted as Genkei closed his eyes, his brow furrowed. "Do you really think that we're just going to let this happen?!" She pulled out her zanpakuto, "Let the winds rise, Shiraha!" She called her zanpakuto out and charged at Yamamoto._

_"Your attack is futile..." Yamamoto said his eyes shooting open as he knocked Yuki to the side._

_"Yuki!" Genkei said running over to her. He kneeled down towards her, his eyes narroring on Yamamoto. "Don't think this will be the end Yamamoto..." He said before flash-stepping out of there with Yuki._

_That night in the squad 14 sector Genkei was telling the squad what was going on, and everyone had an outburst. "Fight back, taichou! They can't disban us!"_

_Suddenly the windows were blown out and the main doors were burnt down as squads entered. "What is this?!" Genkei demanded as the squad was soon surrounded._

_"Yamaro-taichou, your squad is being exiled if you can make it past execution."_

_"This is no exilation or execution! This is murder." Genkei said as he grabbed his zanpakuto. "Show the future, Kuchihateru!"_

_"Let the winds rise, Shiraha!" Yuki called as they both released their zanpakuto's._

_"Ban-...kai!" They both said releasing their ban-kais. Dust and dirt was blown around as their reiatsu's rose._

Yuki's eyes shot open as something buzzed next to her. She reached over and turned the alarm clock off as she sat up. She yawned and looked out the window. There was a knock on her door and she looked over, "Yu-ki-channnnnnnn!!" Genkei said coming in. "You really should wake up in the morning and not in the late afternoon. Some of us want to see you."

"I'm not in the mood, taichou..." She said standing up and walking over to her closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a button up dark blue shirt. "I'll be back later." She said as she brushed her hair quickly as she walked down the stairs.

"Geez, that women... you would think she would be tired of being uptight and lonerish." Genkei turned to spot a girl with dark black hair past her shoulders and coal grey eyes that peered into Genkei's. "She needs to learn how to open her heart up again..."

"Ah- well, two houndred years will do that to someone." Genkei said, "I mean, remember how I use to be?"

"Yeah, a no fun and games type of captain, then Yuki-san comes along, and you can barely concentrate. I swear you were like a small cat with a ball of yarn, and Yuki-san was the yarn."

"Not funny." Genkei said rubbing the girls hair. "Kyomi, is dinner going to be done soon? I'm starving."

"Man! Why am I stuck with all the work?!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Because you're the only one that knows how to cook other than Yohime, and Yatsushiro went to find her earlier." Genkei said, "So what's for dinner?"

"You're impossible taichou!" Kyomi whined as she followed him down stairs. "Oh and do you ever think Yuki-san will grow?"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Yuki's voice echoed from the hallway to the door. "I haven't left yet." She said popping her head into the kitchen.

"Well, you're like what? four foot seven?" Genkei asked her.

"I'm four foot ten thank you." She said glaring at them both. "And I'll stay taller than your four foot and a half body, Kyomi!" She then turned and slammed the door behind her.

"Someone's a little touchy still." Kyomi said rolling her eyes.

"Brats..." Yuki said as she walked down the street towards the local park. She ended up sitting on a bench by a playground and just watching the kids play on the playground. Someone sat down next to her and read the paper that they had as their grandchild ran off and played on the playground.

* * *

"Tonights meeting contain's about the case of Squad 14. The five remaining members are still alive and were last seen in Karakura, where substiture shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo resides. I am putting a team together, which contain Kurosaki himself, along with Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya Toshirou and Matsumoto Rangiku." Yamamoto said, "Kurosaki, Kuchiki and Abarai have worked around Karakura a lot and are familar with it's surrounding. Hitsugaya has already encountered two of the exiled shinigami and well, quite frankly, Matsumoto would not get anything done while Hitsugaya is away."

"Captain Commander..." Hisagi spoke up. "I believe you should inform the squads about the 14th squad."

"Some of you may have heard about it, but this is the story..." Yamamoto started, "Two houndred and fifty years ago, Captain Yamaro Genkei and Vice Captain Shiraha Yuki were sent on a mission were their squad to sector 12 to defeat the multipling hollows, and menos. They refused to complete their duty and all of sector 12 were lost. When asked to be questioned, Yamaro and Shiraha rebelled, and their squad followed. The cowards they were left their squad, only taking third seat Kuchiki Kyomi, fouth seat Raiku Yohime, and seventh seat Ryukai Yatsushiro with them as they left soul society, becoming traidors. Fifty years later, there were many reports of the five being killed as they attepted to pass into hueco mundo."

"A Kuchiki?" Zaraki inquired as he glanced over to Byakuya.

"It was many years before I joined the Kuchiki family, Zaraki..." Byakuya said coldly.

"If there is no more discussion, Hitsugaya-taichou, Abarai-fukutaichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, you may leave immidiately back to the real world." The three nodded as everyone filed out of the area.


	4. Chapter 4

"So we're going to go in gigai's again and attend Ichigo's school? We really do seem to do that a lot." Matsumoto pointed out. "And they give us so much homework." She complained.

"Yeah, they do..." Renji agreed.

"Don't complain. This is a mission we're on." Toshiro said as they walked down the street in their gigai's.

Ichigo was surrounded by his usual group as the teacher walked in, "Class, take your seats! We have a couple of new students transferring in." She said as she walked behind her desk as everyone took their seats. "Since a couple of our classmates have transferred out, we have some new transferrs..." Ichigo looked up as Toshiro, Matsumoto, and Renji entered. "These are Hitsugaya Toshiro-kun, Matsumoto Rangiku-kun, and Abarai Renji-kun... Where did the other two go?"

"_Gomen_..." A girl walked in rubbing the back of her head, "I had to stop and get a dog I found back to his owner before something happened to him." She said innocently making the class fall under some sort of cute spell. "But first I had to get him some water and food, so I promise it wont happen again."

"Well, if it does. It's okay." The teacher said smiling at her. "And this is Harashi Yuki." She placed them in the empty seats, Renji being near Ichigo and Rukia, while Matsumoto was placed near Ishida and Toshiro and Yuki were placed on the other side of the classroom. "So in today's lesson we'll be learning about..."

"Even in gigai's you still have trouble masking your spiritual energy, shinigami?" Yuki asked Toshiro as they sat down, she was sitting behind him.

His eyes widened at what she sat as he spun around and looked at her. "What did you say?" He asked her. She glanced up at him with a coy smirk before looking back down onto her paper where she was writting something.

"How's the wound? I didn't mean to hurt you to badly, but I didn't expect you to be left that open." She said again as she was taking notes.

"Why you..." He glared at her.

"Toshiro-kun, turn around and do your own work please." The teacher said. Toshiro looked at Yuki one last time before turning back around to do his own work.

The bell soon rang and class was dismissed. Yuki was one of the first ones out of the classroom, so Toshiro couldn't stop her. Ichigo and the group went up to the roof where they normally go for lunch, and Toshiro was able to fill them in on what had happened. "And Shiraha Yuki sits behind me in that class we were just in..." He finished. "But she's going by Harashi instead of Shiraha."

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked him.

"Yes. I'm very sure." He nodded.

"She seemed pretty normal..." Ishida said, "There wasn't anything abnormal about her reiatsu or anything like that. I would have been able to sense it."

"All of us should have been able to sense it. Are you sure your not just being paranoid, taichou?" Matsumoto asked him.

"I'm sure of it." Toshiro said pulling out the cell phone and flipping it open and closed a couple of times before putting it away.

"Speak of the devil..." Renji said as the door opened and Yuki entered on the roof with Yohime.

"Hey, it's Yohime from yesterday!" Ichigo said pointing to the girl with Yuki. Yuki pulled Yohime around the back of the building on top of the roof by her wrist.

"I wonder what's wrong..." Inoue said questioning the distressed look on Yuki's face.

"Woah... did you feel that?" Ichigo asked as there became a huge surge of reiatsu. The group looked around before spotting Yuki and Yohime in shinigami outfits taking off from behind the building. Yuki had a cell out and was looking at something on it. Their gigai's came out laughing and talking as they went back to class.

"We have to follow them." Toshiro said popping in the pill to eject himself from his gigai. The five took off after Yuki and Yohime.

"Fukutaichou..." Yohime said and Yuki looked behind them.

"Go on to Genkei... I'll take care of them." She said before abruptly stopping, causing the five to stop as well as Yohime went on. "I should have figured you'd all be shinigami..." She said, her cold eyes landing on Toshiro. "And I'm pretty surprised your still walking."

"I don't go down that easily..." Toshiro glared at her. "Follow after Yohime- I'll take care of her."

The other four nodded and went to go past Yuki. "Let the winds rise, Shiraha!" She yelled and soon the four shinigami's were knocked back and down.

"What the hell was that?!" Ichigo and Renji cursed.

"Shiraha is my zanpakuto. White Feather." She said explaining it. "So I'd advice you all to go back to class and don't worry about what we're doing. In fact why don't you all crawl back to soul society. I'm sure they'd want a bunch of weaklings anyways." Yuki said smirking to edge them on.

"Why you son of a -" Renji growled as he went to attack her. She blocked his attack with her zanpakuto and smirked as he looked shocked that she was able to block him. She deflected him back and was soon attacked by Ichigo, who she blocked as well.

"You guys bore me..." She said smiling coyly, which annoyed them.

"Ban kai!" Renji and Ichigo both yelled out making her laugh histerically.

"What's so funny." Renji yelled at her.

"You're bankai looks like someone threw up on you and his makes him look so pansy because of how skinny he is with the jacket!" She said laughing. "Oh wow.. I haven't laughed like that in decades!" She said wipping away a tear that wasn't there. She then became serious again, "Looks like you're going to experience something like never before..." She said her eyes closing. "Ban..kai!" She said as it seemed like everything suddenly slowed down by a tenfold. "You can't escape now..." She said as she held her zanpakuto infront of her.

* * *

**okay thanks for the review I got! :) made me happy. Peace Love and have a Wonderfull day!  
-PopTheTop**

_Gomen_**:**Sorry


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapters a little longer than the others, but enjoy! and review too! I want to know if you guys like this story or not, plus I have I poll up on my page so go and check it out and vote! :) peace love and have a wonderfull day! I'm on episode 179 now! yay!**_

* * *

"Ban..kai!" She said as it seemed like everything suddenly slowed down by a tenfold. "You can't escape now..." She said as she held her zanpakuto infront of her. Her eyes shot open and everything went dark.

Vision soon came back as Ichigo sat up and looked around. They were on the roof of the school again, and Inoue was healing them. "What happened?" Ichigo asked no one in particular.

"You guys were beat..." Ishida said. "Badly."

"How?" Matsumoto asked. "One moment we were all there... then she called out her ban kai and everything went dark..."

"It's like what happened with me the other day." Toshiro said as he stood against the fence. "These opponents aren't going to take us lightly, so we better do the same."

"Right." they all nodded. They all retrieved their gigais' and went back to class.

"_Follow them to their house... we'll find out where they're living at_." Matsumoto said rolling her eyes. "Doesn't he think they know what we look like all ready? Why would they be stupid enough to let us into their house and show it to us."

"I don't know, but keep it quiet, or else they'll hear us." Renji shushed Matsumoto as they hid behind a wall to a building.

"This is going on to long..." Yuki's voice came. She sighed and turned, flash-stepping to them. "Look here. I don't do stalkers." She said leaning against the wall accross from them, scaring them both. Yohime appeared too.

"Hi!" Yohime said smiling and waving at them.

"What is your mission to do with us?" Yuki said her arms crossed, and her eyes not lifting their cold stare off the two.

"She reminds me of taichou..." Matsumoto mumbled as Renji stiffled a laugh.

"That's not answering my question." Yuki said annoyed.

"Why should we tell you!? You're the enemy!" Renji said grabbing her by the colar of her shirt.

"Really now?" Yuki said, showing no emotion as Renji lifted her off the ground. "Because for the last two houndred and fifty year, seireitei has been the enemy. They had over fifty shinigami killed all because we couldn't complete a mission. Only five survived, and we were crowned as cowards for not letting ourselves be killed for being outnumbered by menos, and hollows and there were even Quincy's there with them. There was no way for us to win, and so we retreated. We lost about 30 shinigami trying to protect the sector, and then we lost over 50 more that night after it was said that we would be disbanned. They told us we would be disbanned then they come and say, _This is an execution, and if you survive your exiled_." Yuki said not lifting her cold glare at Renji. "So are we really the enemies? Or is it in your own backyard where they hide?" Yohime looked away, remembering the night. "So if I were you, I'd tell me why you're after what's left of my squad. Why can't we just go on and live our lives?"

Renji put her down, stunned at what she said. He stepped back and him and Matsumoto took off. Yuki turned to Yohime and walked past her, towards their house, Yohime following behind her. The rest of the walk home was silent because of the tension that was radiating off of Yuki.

"What happened with Yuki?" Genkei asked Yohime as Yuki slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Encounter with two of the Shinigami, and she told them what really happened, and I think it brought back unwanted memories for herself." Yohime informed him.

"YOHIME!" Yatsushiro glomped onto Yohime and pulled her into the kitchen. "Yohime! Kyomi was teaching me how to cook today! I made this! What do you think?!" He asked shoving a plate of macaroni and cheese into her hands.

"Oh!" Yohime took the spoon and put it in her mouth. Her face paled as her eyes watered. It took a lot of her effort to swallow it. "It's... like nothing I've ever had before." She said thinking on the spot.

"YES! Sucess!" Yatsushiro said, "Genkei didn't like it..." He said crossing his arms. "Neither did Kyomi... I don't know why though!"

"Have you tried it for yourself squirt?" Genkei asked as he looked over to Yohime. "Yohime... are you okay?"

"I'm going to go upstairs for a minute..." She said turning to go up the stairs only to pass out onto the ground.

"AHHH! YOHIME! DID I KILL YOU!?" Yatsushiro yelled grabbing her shoulders and shaking her awake.

"Of course not!" Genkei said pulling Yatsushiro off her. "You're cooking did." He picked Yohime up over his shoulder and carried her upstairs. "Now try cooking something that won't kill anyone."

The window was slid open and Yuki pulled herself out, still in her gigai, up onto the roof. "How long did you think you'd be able to stay up here without anyone coming?" She asked walking over to Toshiro. He turned and glared at her. "I'm not here to fight, I've already sent off the two vice captains." She said sitting down on the roof, his eyes not leaving her as he turned and faced her. "And I figured you would have left too after hearing what I told them since you were there too."

"I know..." He said looking at her, no emotions on his face.

"Shouldn't you be in like elementry school not high school?" She asked him, causing him to finally show emotion of annoyance.

"Finally he shows emotion." She said with a small laugh.

"I'll have you know, I'm taller than you." He said cause her to glare at him.

"Yeah, by an inch!" She said not lifting her glare. He smirked, "What's so funny." She demanded.

He walked over and sat down next to her. "So you told Matsumoto and Abarai that Soul Society is the enemy and that you guys aren't." He said ignoring her question. "But why would Soul Society want to erase you guys?"

"Because we're what's remaining of what Soul Society was before the chaos died and Seireitei was basically reborned. A lot of people _have_ forgotten about squad 14, and the sector was rebuilt, and almost all files containing about my squad were put away or erased, and they want us to be too. So with our exsistance comes secrets that Yamamoto does not want to come out." Yuki said looking up at the sky as it was turning to an orange and pink color as the sun set. Toshiro looked at her, taking in what she had said. "And we are treatened too. That's why we attack you guys." She said with a smile as she turned and looked at Toshiro, who put up his cold gaze again once he realized she turned to him again.

"Maybe if you talk to Captain Commander Yamamoto, he'll understand and let your case be closed and let you come join Soul Society again." Toshiro suggested.

"I'd never be able to live in Seireitei again. I don't think any of us would be able too." She said as laughter came from inside the house. "We would be seperated and the bond that has grown over the last three houndred years we've known eachother would suddenly be split and our trust would come from nowhere..."

"You and Genkei can both become captains... There's two positions opened... And both of you can use your bankai's." Toshiro said.

"I realize you're looking for some way to make it so you do not have to kill us Toshiro, but in the end, it's going to come down to one battle. Let's wait till then before we talk of dying." She said with a innocent looking smile.

The sun was almost set when a loud hollow's howl was heard. Toshiro popped in one of the pills and jumped out of his gigai while Yuki took off towards the side of the roof to get back to her room. "Are you insane? You're gigai's going to fall!" She yelled over to him, strictly. She went and grabbed his gigai and pulled it into her room as she jumped out of hers and jumped out of the window.

"If your not apart of the gotei anymore, why do you still go after Hollows?" Toshiro asked her as they ran off to the location of the hollow.

"Because, I'm still a shinigami, and we always protect those that need to be protected, no matter what." She said as they reached the place. "Let the winds rise, Shiraha!" She said calling her zanpakuto out.

"Soar in the frozen sky, Hyourinmaru!" He said calling out his zanpakuto.

"Holy shit..." Yuki cursed as she saw three menos with many hollows around.

* * *

**Do you think that Yuki and Toshiro would make a cute couple?! lol just curious to know... and I don't think there were any words that needed to be translated...right?! Well I'm going to go back to my bleach episodes! lol I never realized how much I liked watching Bleach! haha. But that's what happens when you suddenly have no time! :) review! and thanks for reading!**


End file.
